1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of smoking cessation, and more particularly to a nicotine delivery vehicle which is discrete and self-administered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons are, by their very nature, generally curious and explorative. This inherent behavior is one of the characteristics that has been generally beneficial to mankind in comparison to other creatures. However, there are times when this curiosity comes with undesired consequences. One of those times is the experimenting with or usage of tobacco.
While there are a number of short term physical benefits that have been associated with tobacco usage, leading to short-term pleasure, over time man has learned that the longer term usage of tobacco leads to a propensity for a number of physical ailments. These ailments range from serious chronic disorders such as emphysema to acute and life-threatening cancers to greater frequencies of common colds. Depending upon mode of tobacco usage, there are other undesirable consequences beyond the health and well-being of the individual. For example, a burning cigarette may bum small holes in fabric, garments, furniture and the like, and is also occasionally the source of combustion that leads to the destruction of houses and property.
Consequently, many persons who smoke or otherwise consume tobacco products eventually wish to cease such consumption. Unfortunately, this proves to be a far greater challenge than most persons expect or believe. There are a number of very adverse side-effects that are associated with the cessation of tobacco consumption, most which are believed to be a result of nicotine addiction. Nicotine, one of the biologically significant components of tobacco, is powerfully addictive.
In an effort to assist individuals who desire to cease tobacco consumption, a large number of products have been developed which deliver nicotine in controlled amounts to the individual. Nicotine is readily absorbed through a number of the body's membranes and coverings, including the skin, lips and mucous membranes, leading to the implementation of nicotine patches and gums, for example. Transdermal or transmucosal nicotine as a part of smoking cessation is well-documented, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,790 and 5,244,668 to Snipes; 5,298,257 to Bannon et al; 5,593,684 to Baker et al; 5,599,554 to Majeti; and 5,783,207 to Stanley et al, the teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference.
When the addictive properties of nicotine were identified, there was an expectation that nicotine replacement through channels other than tobacco would alleviate the challenge smokers and other tobacco consumers had when attempting to discontinue consumption. However, the full extent of the benefit was not realized. Researchers have proposed that tobacco addiction is more complex than a chemical addiction, and that other physical addictions are present, such as the tactile feedback and the kinetics of grasping, lighting and smoking cigarettes. These tactile and kinetic factors play a role in the probability of a person successfully ceasing. Said another way, fidgety hands are one of the well-known problems for an individual trying to “kick the habit.”
In this vein, cigarette simulators, or so-called smokeless cigarettes, have been created and are illustrated by Vieten in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,971; Edwards in 5,293,883; Henley in 5,331,979; and Gross et al in 5,799,663. These patents illustrate controlled nicotine dosage in combination with the presentation of nicotine through a mouthpiece resembling a cigarette. However, cigarette smoking has lost favor among many people, and the mere presence of a cigarette, smokeless or otherwise, is undesirable. For exemplary purposes only, one such instance would be in a non-smoking section of a restaurant. While the cigarette simulators produce no smoke, their presence might be mistaken for an actual cigarette, leading to a potentially undesirable disturbance.
Two less relevant patents, 5,035,252 to Mondre and 5,048,544 to Mascarelli et al, show unusual alternative nicotine treatments that are merely representative of a large area of research and development. Nevertheless, these prior art approaches signify the extent of development in this large and important industry, and the continuing, unmet need for better tools and techniques pertaining to smoking cessation.